Change
by raikim16
Summary: A peek in to life as a serveant of Chase young, with the pressure of living in family's shadows, rating may change
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

To begin it is proper to reveal who I am. My name is Adriana and I was born in 500 a.d. In the year 506 my fate changed forever, I was with my brother and he was about to get in a fight with a mystery man, my brothers freedom was on the line, a glass object exploded and shards went into my face and my neck, that caused to me not be able to speak. My brother then made a side deal that once I reach age 13 I will go and be his servant, I do not remember much of what happened, but after some time an agreement was made. The man stopped my bleeding when the fight was over and my brother left with him. I was moved from a village in Columbia to a village in China to keep me safe. That lasted until I was 10, at that point I was taken to improve my defense and fighting skills, although the monks did not think a woman could be strong enough. When I was 13 I was taken to the mans house who he revealed himself to be Chase young, I remember the monks talking about him. He turned me into a leopard the size of a kitten and back to my human form. He asked me if I wish to be free to roam around in cat form, or be human form in a dungeon. I choose to stay in my human form and he lead me down to a cell, and told me to not leave unless he tells me so, I nodded at that. He then left and I looked around my cell, it was small with torches on the wall for light and a bed for me to sleep on with a thin blanket. There was also a place for me to wash, I was thankful for that, and I still im to this day.

That is how I got to where I am today, I am in my cell after a work out to keep my bordem away, I must admit at times I do regret staying down here, but at least I have something to do. If one of the other cats down here tries to get out or does not behave while Master is busy, it is my job to get them to behave, or knock them out, which ever it happens to be. The majority of the time it ends in them being out, which I suppose is the easiest thing to do. There are many levels of the cells, the ones that are not trusted are toward the bottom, the ones that are trusted are towards the top. I am at the highest level, but I belive that is because of how long I have been here. The majority of the cats who are down here are under the age of 100, I dare not say my age. It is true that I stopped ageing when I was of the age of 16 so my looks have not changed but my power and strength has. The people on the lower levels complain that they have no bed, and they must use a very thin blanket, but it is all part of working your way up. They also complain about the fact that we only get cold water, I do not mind it though, it feels nice. They say that I think that because I am a mermaid and would love any water, this may be true but it is not the reason I like it. There are times when I wish there was heat down here but magic can be used to make warmth, although I believe Master Chase does not want me to use magic. If it were to pester him, I would try to stop even though I've used it for a while. Several people think that I am a kiss up, which is not true I just know it is best to listen to him the first time. That might be part of the reason I am not so low in the cells, from the window I can see the sky and the mountain edge it was the hour of midnight and I floated up to the window to see what they breeze was like, it was a very nice breeze and it was raining very so lightly, I have always liked rain. I stuck my hand out the window and caught a few rain drops before I moved my hand back in the window and walked into my bathroom. It was a small room with a shower, a sink with a mirror and a shelf for a tooth-brush, tooth paste, and a hair brush. Along with that their was a toilet with the paper that comes along with it. The room itself was all white with a light in the corner. I looked into the mirror and took off the mask that I wear, the scars from all those years ago are still there and ones of them was starting to get infected again. I used some magic to heal that and left the mask on the edge of the sink while I grabbed a cup that I kept and got some water, I sat in the darkest corner of the cell where only Master Young could see me. I then got my legs wet enough for me to grown my tail. I changed into my mermaid tail, my light blue tail was reflecting off the lights and my hair went down to my waist to cover my breast. Usally I have a top on with it but I do not feel like making one appear at the moment. I stayed like that for around and hour and went back to my human form, I then put my mask back on and went to bed for the night. I awoke a few hours later to hear someone on the bottom level trying to escape, I saw that it was four a.m. and Master is usually training at this hour so I went down to stop the person from doing something very stupid. I got down to the level and saw that it was Keniea that was trying to get out. I grabbed her by the back of her shirt and she fell down to the ground, I tried to fight a smile at that. She looked at me with a look of wanting to fight me, I gave her a don't you dare look and she backed up. She tried to go past me but I caught her and threw her in her cell, along with putting a spell on the door so only Master can let her out. She gave me a dirty look but I ignored her and went back to my cell before anything happens. One of the people was thinking about times they went swimming, that is something I miss, but I dare not ask if I would be able to go for a swim. I think now is a good time to mediate, see you later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was the next morning and I awoke the next morning and saw that it was 7 a.m. I overslept by an hour, how strange. I went over to the window and stuck my hand out the window, a butterfly landed on my hand and crawled across it, I have always loved butterfly. I let the butterfly go free and put my hand back into the room, I suppose I should not stick my hand out the window but I have not been told not to yet. Some of the others were starting to wake up, not happy about it though. It is one of the rules that we must be up before 8 o clock on all days, even if we fall asleep at 9 o clock. It is good that we must be up at that hour, gets the mind ready for the day. I then began to practice my fighting, even if I don't have that many good shadows to go against, it is better than nothing. I overheard some of the people trying to talk to each other, even though they know that Master is able to hear them they still curse all the time. I do not see a reason to curse, true I know them but there is no point in saying them, maybe I think that because I am old-fashioned. Many of them say that it is because I wish to make Master happy and I wish to be a kiss up, it is just easier to along with what he says so no one has to pay the price if he is in a bad mood. I heard something hit my window and saw that it was the Yang yoyo, I looked to the temple and saw that the wind dragon lost control of his temper and caused it to flight over here, I picked it up and put it in my pocket, might as well cause some problems for the monks. I wonder when I will get time to walk around, it has been a few days since that happened. I probably should watch my habit of sticking my hand out the window in case Master does not like it when I do that, even though I dare not try to escape. The goth kid needs to stay away from here, I have not been around him but his voice is enough to make it so I don't want to be around him or hear his girlie voice. It was an hour later when I was allowed to walk around, for four hours. I went into the throne room, for that is most fun and walked over to the window to relax. I was zoning out when I felt someone pick me and I clawed at them, it turned out to be Spicer.

"OW! She clawed me! I'm bleeding! Chase!" He said

"Good" Chase said

"b-u-u-ut it hurts" He said in a whiny voice

I gave an annoyed look

"I'm glad" chase said

"Do you care if I cut to bone?" I signed at him

"No" He signed back

"No whatttt?" Spicer asked sucking up the blood

"It doesn't concern you insect" Chase said

"I thought kittens were nice" Spicer said

I walked over to him and clawed him, I then walked over to the window opened it just a crack to let in fresh air.

"Only to some" Chase said

"I-I need your h-h-help" Spicer said

"Help to learn how to speak?" I signed to myself

Chase chuckled

"What do you need help with?" He asked

"I-i want to be able to at least stand a chance at beating the monks in a fight, if my robots don't work" He said

"He reminds me of my gay older brother" I signed to myself

Chase chuckled

"_If _they don't work?" He asked

"Okay, when they don't work" Spicer said

"And what is it you want me to do?" Chase asked

"Ummmm uh umm, I want to know how to fight enough to keep me safe" Spicer said with an extremely high pitch voice on the word safe

"Gah! What gender is that thing?" I signed to myself

Chase laughed

"What is funny Chase?" Spicer asked

"You learn to fight" He said

"Just enough to not get totally beaten up" He said

I closed the window, walked over to him clawed his leg and went to the other side of room.

Chase chuckled

"That will take a while" Chase said

"That cat hates me, and Would you help?" He asked

"I'll consider it" Chase said

"Or you could drop a bucket of bar-b-q sauce on him and feed him to some of the cats" I signed to myself

"What is the hand paw thing she is doing for?" Spicer asked

Chase chuckled

"Tempting" Chase said

"She's mean, and for freighting" Spicer said

"Good" Chase said

"Want me to leave?" Spicer asked

"No, he wants you to jump rope with giant cookies" I signed to myself

"What was your first clue?" Chase asked

"Um, uh I'll leave now" He said walking out

"Some one will never have children" I signed to myself

Chase nodded

I began to play with the water

Chase rolled his eyes

I fell in the water

He shook his head

I blushed

He chuckled

I tried to hide behind a plant

"It's not working" He said

"I know this" I signed

"As long as you know that" He said

I came out from behind the plant

"Have you lost the Yang yo-yo yet?" He asked

I gave a confused look

He raised an eyebrow

"I have yet to lose it" I signed

"That's good" He said

"Do you want it?" I asked

"Not at the moment" He said

I've always found it weird that people think I should hate water, without I could not live so why should I hate it. That on top of the fact that it is my job to keep mermaids hidden, which is not very easy to do a lot. I have to fake the photos and make the cameras go to fuzzy to see anything clear, it is fun but tiring at the same time. Some of the cats think that I need to stop being a kiss up and just go swimming without asking first, but I am not wanting to die any time soon. I got back down to my cell and opened the window, might as well keep a breeze in here, plus it gets the people on the lower level colder so I get a bonus. That Spicer kid annoys me very much, I do not know why he comes around here when he knows he is not liked, or wanted. I suppose it is his life though so he may do what he wishes to do, several of the people get mad that I can keep my window open, and that my door isn't locked. If they were to behave themself then they could earn trust that is needed. I used a spell to make curtains go around the window and closed it as well for the breeze was making me cold, I will get rid of the curtains in a bit, for now I want a little color in here. The cats compare being down here to being in jail, I get their point but at the same time they choose to come down here so they shouldn't complain. I did bring some books down with me to keep my mind busy, always useful skill to have.

I have heard that the person on the bottom level only has about 20 minutes of freedom to walk around, most of them get two hours. I do not see why they get mad that I get for, if they had trust and would do what they are told they'd get more time. I remember when I first got here I only had about 30 minutes every three days, I was not the happiest about it but I did not complain. I heard one of the people on the lower levels trying to escape so I went down to get them to stop. I saw that it was Yazmine, for the third time this month. She saw me and tried to go past but I tripped her and she went back into her room like a child.

I got back to my cell and curled up in my blanket, I changed into my cat form and got in the center. I then used magic to make it wrap around me so I could move and get out, yet it kept all the warmth in. It is nice to be warm and unseen by the other cats, although I am too lazy to move the blanket to the corner of the room to be truly unseen.


	3. Chapter 3

To clear up any confussion, thanks to the review

When I say the monks didn't think she was strong enough, I meant the old monks that lived 1,500 hundred years ago, the only semi-sexist one is Omi, I sound sexist but I am not

By saying her age I meant her true age

As for the chase thing, as will show later in the story, she does not have any feelings for Chase, expect for fear that is

Thank you for the honest review, and I know I am a horrible speller, I knew this before hand

As for grammar I will try to change it up

She will get more personality later on, it's a work in progress to say the least

If I come off as rude I am sorry, I do appreciate the time you took to review it

I do like to hear honesty, even if I am not reay

Anyways thanks :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

I was in the blanket playing with the Yang yo-yo, I know that I should not say its name, so im treating it like a regular yo-yo. It has always been fun to play with such toys, I could hear the xiaolin dragon of wind's music from his room. It was some rock band whose name I do not remember, not that it is important either way. The fire dragon was on her mobile device texting her friend whose name I do not remember, or care to remember. The earth dragon was making a little cow out of wood, it is interesting to watch the process of it all. The water dragon was on his head, meditating and saying how he is the best.

So overall the monks were acting normal and did not notice that one of their wu was missing, well more than one probably, but that is not the point. I do some what agree with Omi, that he should have been the leader, but Raimundo has more people skills even though he is meant to be on the evil side. He will come to his true side at some point, after Kimiko tells him that she does not love him the way he loves her. Clay thinks they are meant to be together, they are but not until later on in their lives. Spicer on the other hand is doomed to be a crazy robot man for the rest of his life, although he can make robots a lot further than they already are. I do not care to know the fate of Omi, I belive he will be Dashi's replacement in life.

I do not know what Clays fate is, but it probably is something that helps people out, or gets rid of evil. I do wonder why people want to get rid of some evil, it is needed to keep balance in the world, which is why it will never go away. Speaking of evil, I have noticed that Hannibal has not been doing much these days, I wonder what that bean is up to. He always seems to be up to something new, I suppose that a demon is suppose to be evil and tricky. It is no secret that Master and Hannable do not like each other, with their past I understand why they do not like each other. The dragon named Dojo flew off some where with the monks on his back, a new wu must have shown itself. Most of them are not useful, but some of them are quite useful if used correctly.

The way people train has changed for the bad for the most part, everyone is so soft and is afraid to do the right thing if it will hurt their friends. I understand keeping your friends safe and all, but if it is better to not tell someone a secret then they should do that. Some people think I am cold, I am not I just do not let people near me. Why should I risk myself and themselves getting hurt? Many people think that I am unfriendly and want to be like Master, that is not true, I just don't see the reason to have to be around friends .

I wonder if I would be allowed to go swimming in the ocean, maybe I can make a deal with Master for that to happen. I do hope that I will be able to swim, I need to help get the mermaids in control anyways, it is my job as mermaid princess, but I do not think I would be able to go.

At times I wish I would be able to help out more, but there is little I can do on land. True I can get water and control it that way but that is not the point, I enjoy swimming in the water with the freedom of not knowing where you are or what time it is. People often think that I focus too much on mermaids a secret, but if we were to get out bad things would happen to us. I heard one of the humans trying to escape for the third time this mouth, so I figured that it is not my job to go save that boy's life, again. It was a few days later and it was a chance to get out for a few hours.

"Sir, would you allow me to spend a few hours in the ocean?" I asked

"For what reason?" He asked

"To do my job and teach those idiots how to hide from cameras" I said

"I suppose" He said

"Thank you" I said

He nodded

I got in the water and changed into my mermaid form, it was so nice to be in the water and feel relaxed for once. I got to the city that was causes problems and the idiots, I mean mermaids were swimming around trying to get attention of the surface world.

"Princes Adriana!" A group yelled as they bowed

"I trust you are all well rested" I said

"Yes" They said

"I am sorry but I do not have time to socialize" I said swimming away to the main building in town.

I got to the builder and went into the room where I am to work for about an hour working on pictures, a bend of the knee, fish being scared, blurry. All too simple to do, but it does work better while in the water. An hour passed like a blink of an eye and I had to go to teach a group how to not get caught and how to mess with cameras, I only have an hour at that, this will not be easy.

Another hour passed, less slowly this time but still o so fast. I had an hour until I needed to be back at the palace so I thought that it would be fun to swim around and enjoy the open water. I have always been happy while in the water I do wish I had more time to do this, but I do not. This time the hour passed by so quickly that I was two minutes late than I was supposed to be, I suppose that is not too bad but I was supposed to be back on time. The monks seemed to be busy cleaning, or more like trying to avoid cleaning. I do hope that my tardiness will be ignored, some of the younger ones have a habit of being around 20 minutes late on a good day.

It is interesting to see how time has changed over the years, yet basic human nature is still the same. One of the people was complaining about being cold, true it was snowing and in the negatives, but they should still shut up. Whining does no good and can not solve a thing so they might as well not talk, their voices annoy me. I don't fully understand why it is that people see the need to worry about things that they can't control, it's not like they will do anything about it. People do not know that they have it some what easy these days, true it is hard to grow up in any time, but it seems easier in this time period.

I wonder if any of the monks know sign language, it is not taught to people these days but it is an important skill to have. I can sense that a plan is coming up soon, also I can not find my mask and I have always been allowed to wear my mask, how strange. I looked all around but could not find it, I do hate when I don't have my mask on, I do not wish to have people see me and then judge me. I do not care what they think, but that does not mean that I don't like being judged for how I look, but I suppose that is part of everyday life.

"How would you like to get away from me for a while?" Chase asked

"Depends, on what you are thinking of" I asked

"Does that mean you want to get away from me?" He asked

"Possibly" I said

"Would you like to get to know some new people?" He asked

"Possibly" I said

"Would like to go to the monks?" He asked

"Depends, what do I have to do?" I asked

"Gain their trust" He said

"How would I get them to accept me?" I asked

"Be yourself" He said

"Myself scares people" I said

"Probably not them" He said

"How would I get them to let me stay?" I asked

"Say that you would appreciate help on learning control of your element" He said

"Does that mean I can't use my mask?" I asked

"Yes" He said

I played dead

He watched me

"Could any of them understand me?" I asked

"Fung yes, the others not so sure, maybe Kimiko will give you a PDA Device" He said

"Electronics hate me" I said

He had no comment

"When am I free to leave?" I asked

"tomorrow evening" He said

"Strange timing but okay" I said

"How is it strange timing?" He asked

"That is when they eat" I said

He raised an eyebrow

"Isnt it rude to disturb them when they are eating?" I asked

"No, not the way they eat" He said

"Okay" I said

I got to the temple the next evening right after the monks finished their dinner. An elderly man greeted me at the gate.

"You must be Adriana" He said

"And you must be fung" I said

"Must I be? " He asked raising an eyebrow

"Are you?" I asked

"For this life time yes" He said

He then lead me to the monks they were doing the dishes while the brazilian was trying to sleep

"Raimundo, Clay, Kimiko, Omi I would like to introduce Adriana" He said

"It's mighty nice to meet you" Clay said in thick Texan accent

"It is nice to meet you as well" I signed

"I should have mentioned Adriana can not speak" Fung said

"That is good for a woman is to be seen and not heard" Omi said

Kimiko looked at him with steam coming out of her ears, Omi did not seem to notice

"What happened to your face?" Raimundo asked

Kimiko stepped on his foot and Clay smacked him in the back of the head

I grabbed a piece of paper

"A glass object blew up and went into my face and neck" I wrote down

"Ouch" Raimundo said

"A sheng gong wu shown itself, Reavler shows the persons deepest fears" Dojo said

"Dashi was real lazy with that name wasnt he?" Raimundo asked

"Ya he was" Dojo said

Dojo turned into his "giant" form and told the monks to climb on.

"Adriana are you coming with?" Kimiko asked

"Theres another person here?" Dojo asked

I waved at him

He waved back with a questing look

"She can not speak" Clay said

"That sucks" Dojo signed

"Not too bad if you're used to it" I signed back

"I suppose that's true" He sighed back

The monks all look confused

"You can sit on my lap if you're afraid" Raimundo said

"No thank you" I signed

He gave a confused look

"I will meet you guys there" I said to Dojo

I got to the scene as a showdown between Omi and Hannable was going on, I hid in the shadows so he does not see me.


End file.
